nico_dfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist and titular character of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. He, however, is one of Nico D's favorite character. Appearances Five nights at Freddy's 1 Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the player to attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he can become active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics usually create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter The Office through the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he is not right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into The Office is to frequently monitor the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless the player is viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being that, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the player's room. Freddy will only move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy Fazbear's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair. Out of all of the original animatronics, Freddy seems to be the least damaged. His appearance seems to have changed slightly for the second game, this being seen best in the first promotional image released by Scott Cawthon, the game's developer (see in the Gallery tab). In-game, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy. His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. This time around, Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slight different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seem to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is either from neglect by the old company or the fact that he was simply used for parts, as he was just old and outdated. Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside The Office, only a step away from entering. Like Bonnie and Chica, Freddy is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. However, Freddy's activity compared to them is highly dependent on which night the player is playing and consequently, how high his A.I. is set. On Night 3 and Night 4, he will tend to stay in the Parts/Service room until 1 AM, making him much less active than Bonnie and Chica on those nights. On Night 5, he will become just as incredibly aggressive as them, and on Night 6 and the Custom Night (if his difficulty is high enough), he will be considerably more active than Bonnie and Chica. However, this is not always the case, as unlike Bonnie and Chica, Freddy's A.I. is largely RNG (random-number generated), meaning he can show up as quickly or as slowly as he decides, meaning he can still become significantly more active or less active than Bonnie and Chica, whatever the night. As with Bonnie and Chica, Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter The Office until Night 3, as he did in the original. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway. When Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, or if Freddy forces it down, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Freddy inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a Game Over after bringing up and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Freddy is warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy Fazbear returns once more in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of movement or attacking/jumpscaring the player. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes. Freddy's model is identical to his appearance from the first game. His suit is completely empty with a lack of arms, legs, eyes, and ears, while his head and body remain. He also lacks his signature hat, as well as an endoskeleton, which has been replaced with pole-like stands. Freddy's most notable appearance is in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the first night, the player will start out as Freddy Fazbear, appearing on the Show Stage from the first game, alongside Bonnie and Chica. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and it will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). If they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Freddy, and the minigame ends. During every other end-of-night minigame, Freddy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Freddy Fazbear himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His plushie can be seen in some minigames after completing each nights. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or a TV show titled "Fredbear and Friends". Also, one of the Big Brother's bully friends is wearing a Freddy Mask, which may imply Freddy existed at this time. Rather than appearing as himself, Freddy is majorly replaced with Nightmare Freddy As a plush, Freddy has a similar color scheme to his regular appearances, having brown fur with spots of a lighter shade of brown on his belly and snout. Unlike other versions of his plush, he has a microphone. He also has a brown hat and bow tie. He has two buttons on his chest, similar to his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Freddy is a brown bear with a black hat on. He is also had a black eyelashes, light blue eyes, black nose, and black bow-tie on his neck. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Animatronics Category:Robots